World Of My Dreams
by LloydLover2014
Summary: Wisp, a 12 year old girl, was having an ordinary boring school day, when suddenly she was sucked into her laptop! she meets the ninja, nya sensei, and Lloyd... they both have a crush on each other, but cole has a crush on wisp! A.N - i SUCK at summarys! my first story, plz no flames! rated T for swearing - not too much. apart from arguments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.**

**I OWN WISP, AND ALL THE TEACHERS.**

Wisp's P.O.V

I heard my alarm go off. "uuuggghhh!" i moaned at my clock. Another day at school! I got up and ate breakfast, my mum was already at work. I got dressed, brushed my long blonde hair, and brushed my teeth, i walked out and went to school.

When i got to school, Miss Elborne greeted me, i hardly ever see her, shes the history T.A. I walked into my Tutor, and sat down. "Elizabeth! **(A.N: thats not my real name either!) **Sit up strait!" My tutor, Mrs Jelson, shouted. I sat up strait. She started to blabble on about a bunch of crap, i didnt listen.

When it was finally break time, i went to go outside, but the speaker went off, "please can all year 7's go to assembly!" it said, oh no i forgot my project! It was to make a volcano model. I had to do something, and fast! I had to run home.

I ran, fast. I suddenly remembered, i had to write a paper to go with it! "oh crap!" i said, i opened my laptop, and saw a light flashing. "ooh email!" i read the email:

_Elizabeth..._

_I know you love ninjago, so press this button..._

_From Annonymous._

_PRESS_

I pressed the button, but nothing happened, i frowned, and pressed it again.

Suddenly, the screen started to glow, red, then blue, then white, it then went black. "what the-" my laptop glowed green and i felt my hand burn, i looked at it and it was in the screen. "aaaggghhh!" i screamed, then suddenly got sucked into my laptop.

**Me: soz it was a short chapter**

**Wisp: LOL u were really bad**

**Me: what the- HOW DID U GET IN MY HEAD!?**

**Wisp: IDK**

**Me: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

**I OWN WISP.**

Wisp's P.O.V

I woke up on the ground, and then almost peed my pants. "aaaaagghh!" i screamed, i was a LEGO person! I had a green top, blue denim trousers, long blonde hair, and mud on my back, thankfully, i could shake it all off. "h-hello?" i asked, it was dark, and i was in an alleyway. "stupid laptop, why the hell am i a- that email!" i muttered then yelled. Suddenly i heard footsteps. "w-who's t-there?" i looked around, terrified.

Nya's P.O.V

I saw a girl, about the age of Lloyd, but I'll probably scare her in my samurai suit, so I'll just go in my mini suit. "uh, hi" i said. She looked at me as if she'd seen a celebrity. "um, you ok?" i asked her waving my hand in front of her.

Wisp's P.O.V

She was staring at me... NYA was in front of ME! OMG! "um, you ok?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "oh, uh im fine, sorry, i just, um, i think, im, um, lost?" i staggered. "you said that like it was a question" she frowned. "i uh-" i was stopped by a scream. "what was that?" i asked. "i don't know, be right back, stay here!" she ran off. I slumped on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Where was i? Was i in Ninjago? I was so confused, but i soon snapped out of my thoughts when a net went over my head. "what the nuggets?" i frowned and looked around, there, right in front of me, was pythor...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**

**I do not own Ninjago or any of their characters**

**I own Wisp**

Wisp's P.O.V

Right infront of me, was Pythor. "w-what do y-you want?" i said. "oh, nothing, apart from, hmm, lets see, you power!" he snarled, what? My _power?_ I don't have any power. Im just a girl who got _sucked _into her flipping laptop! "i don't have any power, infact, i have no idea what the heck your on about!" i shouted. He burst out laughing. "haaahahahahaha! You don't even know you have powers!? PATHETIC!" he yelled.

I could feel my blood boiling. "what did you just say!?" i growled. "i said, your PATHETIC!" he repeated. I felt a lot of wind, suddenly whirling round me, was this a power or something? I tried to use it, but phythor hit me with a stick, "OW! What was that for!?" i yelled. "im trying to knock you out!" he replied. "well dumbo, you failed!" i laughed.

He went to hit me again, but i ducked. "missed me!" i said. He growled, and suddenly, two constrictai came out of nowhere. "what the heck!?" i was scared now, i can't stand up to contrictai, they're my most feared snake. I gulped, and before i know it, pythor knocked me out.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I was eating my candy, playing fist to face, when suddenly, the alarm went off. "uugghh!" i groaned. I hated serpentine. Nya started blabbing about Pythor and constrictai.

"PYTHOR!?" the ninja shouted. "i thought he was eaten by the falcon!?" i yelled. I hated that snake. "apparently not" Zane said. **(A.N: yes Zane is alive!)** "b-but!" i tugged on my hair, really annoyed. "Stupid Pythor! WHY WONT HE QUIT!?" I yelled storming off. "Lloyd! We need you!" i heard Kai yell. "FINE! But only to _kill_ that son of a snake!" i replied.

We all got into our Ninja suits, and jumped off the bounty, in our vehicles. "ok, here's the plan, kai and jay, will take care of the constrictai. Zane, Lloyd and I, will get Pythor. We all nodded, and ran off.

Kai's P.O.V

Jay and I ran after two constrictai, and easily beat them down. "well... that was just too easy!" Jay laughed. "this is some kind of trap, we should warn the-" i stopped talking, when i saw a note on the floor. "a note?" i picked it up and read it.

Get a stick, get the girl, take powers,

Oh, and eat this when your done.

Pythor

"stupid snake!" Jay shouted. "this says to take powers!" i said. "we should go tell the others!" Jay told me.

Cole's P.O.V

"there he is" i said. "let me at him!" Lloyd growled. "Cole, i've picked up trackings of... a girl?" Zane frowned. "guys, they have a girl, and something about taking powers, here!" kai came up behind us, and handed me a note. I read it and ate it. "dude. GROSS" Lloyd frowned. "lets just get the girl, beat Pythor up, then leave." I said.

We ran at Pythor. "ICE to see you!" Zane smirked. "it's _My_ turn to say something!" Jay complained. The other guys, other than Lloyd and I, started to argue. Suddenly, Lloyd charged at Pythor, and kicked him in the face, making him drop the sack. He started punching him repeatedly in the face, then kicked him in the stomach. "Lloyd, give it a break, hes almost dead- no, carry on!" i said, realizing how annoying Pythor is.

Lloyd's P.O.V

After repeatedly smashing Pythor to death, well, not death, i picked up the bag, and returned to the bounty.

_**Time Skip**_

I stared at the girl, she had long blonde hair, and, well, i cant say what colour her eyes where, cause they where closed. Suddenly, Nya came in, with some pink, purple, orange, and aqua flowers. "hey Nya" i said "hi Lloyd, has she woken up yet?" Nya asked. "what do you think?" i said sarcastically. "whatever, tell me when she wakes up, ok?" she gives me a stern look. "ok." I say flatly.

After an hour or so, i saw her eyes snap open. She jolted up, and looked around, terrified. She looked at me, "where am i?" she asked, her voice shaky. "on the Bounty, i kinda almost killed Pythor, and you've been in a coma for 4 days" i replied. She started to cry, "4 days!?" she sobbed. "why are you crying?" i asked, feeling bad for her. "i don't know how i got here, or why that stupid snake almost killed me!" she cried. Just then, Nya came in, and ran over. "Lloyd what did you do!?" Nya frowned. "nothing, i told her she was in a coma for 4 days, and she said she doesn't know how she got here" i replied. Nya started rubbing her back and passed her a tissue.

WOW! I got back in my room, and sighed, she was so pretty, i couldn't stand to see her cry, i don't know her, but... i snapped out of my thoughts, when Uncle knocked on my door. "come in" i said. He came in with, suitcases? "uh, uncle? Who's are they? I asked. "they are Wisp's, she has nowhere to stay, so she will stay here" she put the suitcases on the top bunk, i like the bottom bunk. "uhh... im having a _girl_ in my room?" i frowned. I wasn't actually angry. "yes, Nya's room is too small, and the boys room is full up" he said, then left. Wisp, that's a pretty name, the same name as Jay's dragon. I was snapped out of my thoughts, _again_, by someone else, entering the room, it was Wisp. "hi" she smiled.

**Kind of a cliff hanger! Oh no, is Lloyd gonna flip out? Or will something else happen? Or will i stop asking questions? Do i suck at this!? XD LOL,**

**Wisp: hi**

**Me: What the- how did you get in my head, AGAIN!?**

**Wisp: Lloyd let me in!  
>Me: LLOYD!<strong>

**Lloyd: sorry!**

**Me: alright!**

**Lloyd and Wisp: *poof***

**Me: much better! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I cant be bothered to do the disclamer anymore**

Previously on My World Of Dreams

_Right infront of me, was Pythor. "w-what do y-you want?" i said. "oh, nothing, apart from, hmm, lets see, you power!"_

_"there he is" i said. "let me at him!" Lloyd growled. "Cole, i've picked up trackings of... a girl?" Zane frowned. "guys, they have a girl, and something about taking powers, here!" kai came up behind us, and handed me a note. I read it and ate it. "dude. GROSS" Lloyd frowned. "lets just get the girl, beat Pythor up, then leave." I said._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts, __again__, by someone else, entering the room, it was Wisp. "hi" she smiled._

Lloyd's P.O.V

OMG, I'm sharing a room with Wisp! I must have been daydreaming for too long, because she snapped me out of my thoughts. "hey, uh, thanks for saving me from that slimy Pythor" she smiled. "no problem, ive been wanting to give him a good _punch_ anyways" i laughed, oh Lloyd you _idiot_! Girls don't like punching! I mentally scolded myself.

Wisp's P.O.V

I jumped onto the top bunk, and opened my bag, i got out my diary.

_Today, after being sucked into my laptop, Pythor, that slithery, slimy snake, kidnapped me, then i was saved by LLOYD! I don't know how i got in ninjago..._

I stopped writing, a single tear-drop from my eye, but no, not crying... "who has lavander!? Im severely allergic!" i said. "oops, sorry, nya put flowers in here!" he threw them off board. "thanks" i tried not to laugh, but i couldn't help it. "why are you laughing?" he asked me. "y-you have l-lavender on your s-shirt!" i said inbetween laughs. He looked at his green top, purple... "aagghh!" he yelled. He ran out into the bathroom.

_**Time skip**_

That night, i couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. "Lloyd wake up" i whispered. "huh? *yawn* what?" he got up. "i think there's someone here" i said, getting down from the top bunk. "im sure th-" he was cut off, by the window flying open, "TORNADO!" Lloyd yelled, we all ran to the deck. "what do we do!?" i yelled. Ive never been close to a tornado! "Nya, you steer the ship away, the rest of you, apart from Wisp, try and help!" sensei said. Oh, because im new they think i cant help!? Suddenly the wind got stronger, is this what happens when im angry? "sensei! The tornado is _my_ fault!" i yelled over the wind, as i got scared, it grew bigger. Sensei came over to me. "you need to calm down!" he said, oh i see, hes trying to stop the tornado! I tried to calm down, and when i did, the ship made a sudden jolt. I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on My World Of Dreams_

_"hey, uh, thanks for saving me from that slimy Pythor" she smiled._

_"who has lavander!? Im severely allergic!" i said. "oops, sorry, nya put flowers in here!" he threw them off board. "thanks" i tried not to laugh, but i couldn't help it. "why are you laughing?" he asked me. "y-you have l-lavender on your s-shirt!" i said inbetween laughs. He looked at his green top, purple... "aagghh!" he yelled. He ran out into the bathroom._

_"TORNADO!" Lloyd yelled_

_"sensei! The tornado is __my__ fault!" i yelled over the wind, as i got scared, it grew bigger. Sensei came over to me. "you need to calm down!" he said, oh i see, hes trying to stop the tornado! I tried to calm down, and when i did, the ship made a sudden jolt. I passed out._

Lloyd's P.O.V

I looked at Wisp, the second time shes been in a coma... but this has been too long. Not 4 day, but 4 _weeks_! I think her birthday is soon... i wish she would wake up... "Lloyd, you ok?" Kai came over to me. "no" i said, fighting back a bunch of tears, threatening to fall. "don't cry buddy, im sure she'll wake up soo-" he was cut off by a scream, but it wasn't far, "WISP!" i yelled. She had woken up, and screamed. I lunged at her and gave her a hug.

Wisp's P.O.V

I woke up and screamed, only to be hugged by Lloyd, who quickly pulled away, blushing. I returned the hug, and started to cry. It was like, 10:46pm, so i went to bed without saying a word, or eating.

That night, i had the same dream i had while i was in a coma...

"_help!" i yelled, hanging on a cliff for life, i heard a roar, a dragon roar. It was black, and came flying at me, was it going to kill me? Suddenly, another dragon came in front of me, a gold one, with- Lloyd! They started to battle, while i shouted "HELP!" this time, another gold dragon came flying up, and saved me, but suddenly, the world went black... all i could see, was me and Lloyd... and two red eyes. "you will not harm my family!" Lloyd yelled. The eyes sucked Lloyd's power, then held a knife to my neck... "WISP!"_

Woke up, then screamed again. "whats wrong!?" Lloyd hit his head on the bunk, "ow". I didn't say anything, i wanted to, but i couldn't, literally! Why couldn't i talk. "did you eat Cole's chilli?" he frowned. I nodded. "come here" he gestured to sit next to him. I got down from the bunk, and sat next to him crying, my voice wasn't working, so i cried silently. He hugged me! OMG Lloyd _hugged_ me! I had butterflies, but still cried. Suddenly i felt my throat crack, it sounded like rice crispies, "ow" i said. "you can talk now, tell me what happened" Lloyd said.

After i told him about the dream, well, nightmare, he hugged me again, and took me to Sensei. "Uncle, Wisp keeps having the same nightmare can you help?" Lloyd asked. Sensei stroked his beard, but soon stopped. The alarm went off.

"SERPENTENE ATTACK! ALL NINJA ON DECK!"

**CLIFFHANGER! LOL, i couldn't think of what to write, but Lloyd LOVES Wisp! Kinda saw i coming!**

**Lloyd: hi**

**Me: what are you doing in MY head?**

**Lloyd: i have a key!**

**Me: a key!? To my head!?**

**Lloyd: no... to lego land...**

**Me: A KEY TO LEGO LAND!? YAY!**

**Lloyd: (-_-\) i was being sarcastic...**

**Me: oh... (cries)**

**Lloyd: REVIEW!**

**Me: b-but thats my line!**


	6. Wind

**Previously on World Of My Dreams...**

_That night, i had the same dream i had while i was in a coma..._

"_help!" i yelled, hanging on a cliff for life, i heard a roar, a dragon roar. It was black, and came flying at me, was it going to kill me? Suddenly, another dragon came in front of me, a gold one, with- Lloyd! They started to battle, while i shouted "HELP!" this time, another gold dragon came flying up, and saved me, but suddenly, the world went black... all i could see, was me and Lloyd... and two red eyes. "you will not harm my family!" Lloyd yelled. The eyes sucked Lloyd's power, then held a knife to my neck... "WISP!"_

_Woke up, then screamed again. "whats wrong!?" Lloyd hit his head on the bunk, "ow". I didn't say anything, i wanted to, but i couldn't, literally! Why couldn't i talk. "did you eat Cole's chilli?" he frowned. I nodded. "come here" he gestured to sit next to him. I got down from the bunk, and sat next to him crying, my voice wasn't working, so i cried silently. He hugged me! OMG Lloyd __hugged__ me! I had butterflies, but still cried. Suddenly i felt my throat crack, it sounded like rice crispies, "ow" i said. "you can talk now, tell me what happened" Lloyd said._

_"SERPENTENE ATTACK! ALL NINJA ON DECK!"_

Wisp's P.O.V

Nya yelled into the mic, and suddenly, i heard hisses coming from the deck. We all ran out. "holy moly! Thats _alot_ of snakes!" Lloyd stated. "c-c-c-" i staggered. "spit it out Wisp!" Lloyd said. "CONSTRICTAI!" i screamed. I hated them! Lloyd put his ninja mask over his face, and stared punching a couple of snakes. I watched in amusement, as the Ninja preformed spinjitzu "whoa!" i smiled, i wish i could do spinjitzu... i saw snapped out of my thoughts, when a hand went over my mouth, "don't scream!" the voice whispered. And dragged me inside. "you shouldn't be out there! Its to dangerous!" the hand cameof of my mouth, it was Cole. "Cole! I like watching you guys fight! Its not like im near a snake anyways!" i complained. "just- _stay here_!" he said, and ran outside. "those Ninja get all the fun!" i said to myself.

I walked into my room, and stood in the middle of the room. I closed the door, and my eyes, and i felt the wind around me grow stronger. "ok Wisp, concentrait, control your power!" i said to myself. I felt the wind dancing around me, i opened my eyes, to see little purple leaves, dancing around me. I lost concentration, when i saw sensei come in. I fell on the floor. "uh... hi sensei..." i gulped, thinking he would tell me off or something. "Wisp, you have mastered one element, Wind." Sensei smiled. "element?" i asked getting up. "yes, they are wind, music, water, and light." He said. "wow!" i almost exploded with excitement. "come, the ninja have gotten rid of the serpentine, so you can train." He leaded me out onto the deck, where Lloyd was waiting. "hey Wisp, or should i say Gold Ninja!" he laughed, "your, the gold ninja" i said, confused. "ah, Wisp, i forgot to say, you are the second Gold Ninja, destined to fight Pythor, with Lloyd." He smiled. WOW this was so exiting!

"ok Wisp, finish this course, before i finish my tea!" he said...

_**Time Skip**_

This had been long enough! "S-Sensei! I-I've been t-trying to finish this, b-but i cant!" i complained, falling face first on the floor. I have tried 28 times, bruised all over, and i needed a break. "ok, take a break!" Sensei said, and went inside. i instantly fell asleep, but strait away woken up, by Lloyd. "w-what?" i said, annoyed. "you need an ice pack for them bruises!" he frowned. "fine" i got up trudging to the kitchen. "who said anything about going all the way over there?" Lloyd smirked. "wha-" i was cut of, by Lloyd making the floor beneath me, ice. "HEY!" i shouted, i managed to get up, and chased him through the bounty.

"gotcha cornered!" i said, and dived at him, tickling him till he cried. "s-STOP!" he tried to say. I eventually stopped. "you are so gonna get it!" he laughed, running after me now! I ran, but i was tired, so he easily caught up with me, so i used my wind element, to push him back. "haha!" i yelled laughing, then collapsed, really tired.

"Sensei! Im ready to take the course again!" i yelled, he came out, with some tea, and signalled fr me to start...


	7. Music

**Previously on World Of My Dreams**

"_CONSTRICTAI!" i screamed._

_I felt the wind dancing around me, i opened my eyes, to see little purple leaves, dancing around me._

"_ah, Wisp, i forgot to say, you are the second Gold Ninja, destined to fight Pythor, with Lloyd."_

Lloyd's P.O.V

She done it! Wisp finished the course! "whoo hoo! Go Wisp!" i yelled, a little too loud, so i covered my mouth and blushed. Why did i shout that loud!? Im an idiot! I mentally scolded myself. Wisp ran up to sensei and sat beside him. "one sugar or two?" she smirked, sensei laughed. "ok Wisp, time to learn, Music.

Wisp's P.O.V

Sensei lead me into a room, and told me to stand there listening to music. "ok..." i said.

I listened to the music, and tried to concentrate. _'come on Wisp, you can do this, just make the music louder'_ i thought. I closed my eyes, and raised my hand, and the music went louder, and louder, until... BANG!

Sensei's P.O.V

After i left Wisp in a room, i waited outside, until i heard a loud bang, "uncle, what was that?" my nephew asked. "i believe, Wisp has blown up the radio." I chuckled. I walked inside. "Wisp, you have comleted step one, now whistle. "um... ok" she started to wistle, and the noise of the sacred flute came. "wow! I done that!?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "now, sing." I said. "_s-sing!?_" she looked worried. "do not be afraid, i will not judge." I sat down on a chair. "um... ok, ill try." She took a deep breath, and started to sing 'Roar – By – Katy Perry' when she sung 'ROAR', a tiger, made of pink, came and attacked mid air, which would have been a serpentine. "well done, you have now mastered the element, Music." I said, and left the room.


	8. a terrible cold

**Previously on World Of My Dreams**

_I closed my eyes, and raised my hand, and the music went louder, and louder, until... BANG!_

"_i believe, Wisp has blown up the radio."_

_she started to whistle, and the noise of the sacred flute came._

_when she sung 'ROAR', a tiger, made of pink, came and attacked mid air, which would have been a serpentine._

"_well done, you have now mastered the element, Music."_

Wisp's P.O.V

Now I had mastered the two elements, Wind, and Music, I only need to Master: Water, and Light!

Suddenly, sensei came in (again). "what will i be learning today sensei!?" i said excitedly, but sneezed, i had a cold. "you will be learning how to calm down, and rest." He said. "aww, its onl- achoo! Only a c-c- ACHOO! Cold..." i frowned. He shook his head. "go and rest.

Later that day, i couldn't go to dinner because i had a cold, it was Zane's day to cook as well... surely they woulnt make me starve... would they? I was snapped out of my thoughts, by Lloyd coming in. "i brought you some dinner!" he said, putting it on the table. I jumped down from the bed. "thanks- achoo! Thanks Lloyd!" i laughed. "man you really do have a bad cold!" he said. "hey watch this!" i exclaimed, and used my wind element, to lift him up. "WHOA!" he yelled grinning from ear to ear. "when did you learn that!?" he asked when i put him down. "earlier, when you guys were out" i replied.

After eating, i went to bed, but didn't sleep. "Lloyd? You awake?" i whispered, thankfully he wasn't. So i crept outside, to practice my powers.

I started playing with the wind, floating on my back, like i was swimming. But i fell on the floor, as i say Jay come out on deck. "uh hi Jay!" i said, but he didn't reply. Was he- SLEEPWALKING!? Oh god, oh no! If he walks overboard, he'll fall! I started panicking, so i used my wind, to lift him in the air, so he was walking on a wind treadmill. "phew- ACHOO!" i sneezed, accidently dropping Jay. "JAY!" i yelled. I shouldn't have yelled, because Cole came out. I quickly used my wind, and put him on the floor safely. "achoo!" i sneezed again! "what happened!?" Cole exclaimed. "jay was, uh, sleepwalking." I said, then sneezed, AGAIN!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I heard Cole run down the hallway, so i followed him, to see Jay, on the floor, snoring, and Wisp,_ sneezing_!

"what happened here?" i asked. "oh, uh..." Wisp started, but then suddenly, she sneezed _really_ loud. "a-a-a-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she went flying off the deck, and fell. "WISP!" i yelled. "im ok!" i heard a faint yell, and sighed in relief.

"dude, stay away from her!" Cole gave me the death glare. "why?" i asked. "she is MINE not yours!" Cole said angrily...


	9. Water

Wisp's P.O.V

I woke up to Sensei banging his gong. "SENSEI 5 MORE MINUTES!" i yelled. "NO GET UP!" he shouted. I went to the game room, but sensei followed me. "NO VIDEO GAMES FOR YOU!" he yelled. "aww man!" i whined.

Later that day, i had to learn Water! I was excited. "ok, try and pick up this water, without touching it." Lloyd was teaching me today. I looked at the glass of water, and moved my hand, suddenly, it started to rise up, and i cheered. "now what?" i asked. "shape it" Lloyd told me. I trid to shape it into a heart, and succeeded. I got more water, and made it say 'Ninja-Go!' Lloyd clapped and hight fived me.

**Sorry its a short chapter, but i really want to get this bit over with, so i can continue the actual story- goodnight!**

**LloydLover2014 OUT! LOL**


	10. Authors Note, please read! (sequel)!

Good News!

There IS going to be a sequel, so don't worry! Thankyou so much for your amazing reviews! Im going to update today! The next chapter is going to be long, because Wisp is afraid of the dark, youll find out!


	11. Light, and Love

Wisp's P.O.V

I woke up, before anyone else did. I was really bored. I think today, i was going to learn the element Light, but, im scared... if they put me in a dark room... i hate the dark...

_**Flashback**_

_WISP! I heard my mother yell, the electricity had run out, and i was running around, trying to find my mom. "mommy!" i cried, suddenly, my hand sparked, Light? I waved my hand, but caught my blanket. It was on fire! "MOMMY!" i yelled, soon the whole house was on fire, i was in a corner, crying, i hated the dark, the fire wasn't helping, "*cough*" i started coughing at the smoke, when suddenly, a snake came in, (this was before i watched Ninjago)_

"_snakey, go or you will die!" i tried to shoo it outside, but it wouldn't budge, it was a small green snake, it opened its mouth and bit me... "OW!" i cried, (no it wasn't the great devourer it was a poisonous snake) my skin turned pale, and i fainted._

_Next thing i knew, i was in hospital... they got rid of the poisen, but not the memory... i hated the dark... it killed my family..._

Lloyd's P.O.V

I saw Wisp, on her bed, crying. "wisp? You ok?" i climbed onto the bunk. "no..." she sobbed. "please tell me whats wrong" i rubbed her back. "my parents died, because of me..." she started telling me the whole story, and I was listening.

She burst out, crying even more, because sensei had come in. "what is wrong?" Sensei asked. "uncle, Wisp, needs to talk to you." I said.

Wisp told me her story, and frowned most of the time. "well, i know your scared of the dark, but, that is the only way to learn Light." I walked out.

Wisp's P.O.V

I have to spend tonight, practicing, so i walked around the bounty. I stared out, i saw the sea, and a boat? This far out? I know i wasn't allowed, but i used my wind, to bring it closer, and floated down, to the... green... ship. "hello?" i said as i landed. I walked around, hoping there would be no- "f-f-fangpire!" i screamed, as they surrounded me. I had to think fast! Um... lets see... water! I can use my water element!

I closed my eyes, and slowly raised my hands, throwing water at the serpentine, which made them go overboard, little did i know, someone was watching me...

Cole's P.O.V

I followed Wisp, and she floated overboard... what was she doing? I looked down, then floated on the excess wind she had left behind, and stood on the top of the ship. "f-f-fangpire!" she screamed, but then used... water? To throw them overboard. I didn't know she had already learnt that!

"what do you think your doing!?" i said, jumping in front of her.

Wisp's P.O.V

"what do you think your doing!?" Cole, came and jumped in front of me. "fighting..." i said a little worried. He must've thought he scared me, he did, and calmed down, "sorry, i didn't mean to shout that loud." He said, then smiled, was he- flirting with me!? I frowned at him, and used water to make him soaked. "agh!" he yelled. "COLD!" he shouted, running around, like a mad-man. I started laughing my head off!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I walked out onto the deck, and heard Cole shout- cold? I couldn't see anyone on board, so i looked overboard, to see Cole running around, soaked, and Wisp, laughing her head off! "what the heck?" i said to myself. I summoned my golden dragon, and flew down, jumping off. "what's going on here?" i asked. "oh, hi Lloyd!" Wisp smiled at me. I gave Cole the death glare, he did the same.

Wisp's P.O.V

I looked at Lloyd and Cole, they were giving each other the death-glare. "um guys, whats up with you two?" i asked. "shes mine!" Cole stated, so he _was_ flirting with me earlier! Wait... does that mean... "no, shes mine!" Lloyd growled. Oh no! They were fighting over me? I need to do something, but what?

I couldn't think of anything, so i went back to the bounty, they followed me, and knocked on Nya's door. "Nya! I need help please help me!" i knocked again, but when she opened the door, i accidently knocked her face. "oops sorry!" i cringed. "its ok, come in!" she smiled at me. "whats up?" she asked me. "well, um..." i didn't know how to say it. "shes mine!" "no, she is MINE!" Nya and I, heard Lloyd and Cole, yelling at each other. "boy trouble?" she asked me. "yep." I frowned.

Nya's P.O.V

Oh no! Poor Wisp, Lloyd and Cole are fighting over her! But, i think she likes Lloyd, so that would mean, oh nuggets! I already turned Cole down, and she might do the same. "well, who do YOU like?" i asked her, obviously, the awnser would be Lloyd. "Lloyd" she said. "well, you have to tell them how you feel ok?" I told her. She was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door. "come in" i said. Sensei walked in. "not now Sensei, please!" Wisp pleaded. "um... whats going on?" i asked. "Wisp, its getting dark, so its time to learn Light" Sensei stated.

_**Time Skip**_

Wisp's P.O.V

Sensei had left me outside... in the dark... alone... i wanted to cry, but i was scared someone would hear me... my eyes started to water, but i stopped, when i realized, a mosquito came by. "oh crap!" i saw a bunch of them, and tried to run, only to get bitten, 10 times! On my left arm! In a bliming row! I sighed, and got some salt water, from the sea, and purified it. after putting the water on my bites, i felt better. Apart from the dark.

I sat on the deck, trying to concentrate. "come on Wisp, you can do this, don't be afraid!" i said to myself.

Suddenly, a spark came out of my hand, it was orange, not white or yellow, like the fire i caused... i wanted to cry, but i had to learn Light! I held back my tears, closing my eyes tightly, and moved my hands, in a heart shape. I opened my eyes, to see a bright light, in front of me, i moved my hand to the right, and it followed. I had mastered the element, Light. It got ruined, by a bunch of moths, flying by, attracted to the light, so i clenched my fists, and the light went out.

I went to bed, feeling satisfied. But what about Pythor? Did i have to fight him? I was too scared, because most of the constrictai are on his side... "don't be afraid" i heard a voice say, it was Lloyd. "thanks, but, i don't need to be afraid." I said. "Wisp..." Lloyd said. "yeah?" i replied. "do you, like, love Cole?" he asked, i think he was worried. "no, i love you" i said, blushing, but because i was on the top bunk, he couldn't see. "really!?" he said, with exitment. "yes, i've had a crush on you, since i got here!" i laughed.

Cole's P.O.V

I heard Wisp... "i love you Lloyd"...


	12. Authors Note - IMPORTANT

**Ok, ive heard this few times, "when are they going to battle the overlord?" well, if you actually read it properly, you'd realize that they already have, zane is still alive, and pythor is too. So plz stop asking, thankyou.**

**If you would like to, comment on this chapter, any ideas for one-shots.**


	13. blast from the past

Cole's P.O.V

I was going to get revenge on Lloyd! I cant believe it! i told him that Wisp is MINE, but oh no, he had to make her say she loves HIM! Green ninja or not, he is so dead!

I banged on the door "LLOYD OPEN UP!" i yelled. The door opened, revealing Wisp. "um... you don't have to shout" she said. I blushed. "oh, wheres Lloyd!?" i frowned. "why?" she eyed me, as if to say 'what are you up to?'. "i-i uh, wanna give him something" i fake smiled. "no" she closed the door on me. "AAAHHHHH!" i yelled, and kicked the wall, stubbing my toe. "ow!" i cried. "stupid wall!" i yelled.

Wisp's P.O.V

Something was wrong, Cole was looking for Lloyd, and seemed angry, so he must have wanted to hurt him. "i've gotta find Lloyd!" i said to myself.

I went down to the comic store, and walked to the beanbags. Where was Lloyd? He was usually here... i walked round the corner, but ran back. Lewis...

_**Flashback**_

"_lewis! Give me back my book!" i yelled. "jump for it shorty!" he snarled, laughing at me. He kicked me in the chest, and threw my book down. Then he came up to me, picked me up by my arms, then threw me to the wall..._

_**End of flashback**_

I went to go out of the comic store, when someone grabbed my hair. "hey let go!" i screamed. It was defiantly Lewis. "what are you doing here, shorty!?" he laughed. Im not short anymore! "looking for my friend! Now let go!" i yelled, he pulled me up by my ponytail. "do you have to pay you 'friend'!?" he laughed. I started to cry, 1- i hate him 2- he was hurting me! "awww, little baby gonna cry!?" he snarled.

"put. Her. DOWN!" i heard a voice. "or what!?" Lewis said, turning around, Lloyd! I tried to wriggle out of Lewis's grip, but it was no use. Lloyd shop a green orb at Lewis, sending him flying back, letting me go. I ran up to Lloyd and hugged him. I think that's the last i'll be seeing Lewis again! "you ok?" Lloyd asked. "yeah, thanks" i finally let go of him. "i think we need to get home, it'll start snowing soon!" he chuckled.

We flew Ultra dragon, back to the bounty. When we got there, Cole was there...


	14. fights, accidents, and Bracelets!

**WARNING: blood and swearing, please don't read if you don't want to!**

Lloyd's P.O.V

Cole was staring at me, like he was going to kill me... he was...

"you are SO DEAD LLOYD!" he came charging at me, with his Synth, I started running, but Cole soon caught up with me. He started punching me in the face.

Wisp's P.O.V

I watched in horror, as Cole started punching Lloyd, i screamed at him to stop, but he wouldn't. Lloyd tried to crawl away, but Cole grabbed his arm, and punched his stomach, his jaw was bleeding, and he already had a black eye. "COLE PLEASE, STOP!" i screamed. I started to cry, and used my wind element, to pull him back, but he turned around, and cut my arm with his synth.

Cole's P.O.V

I could feel wind trying to pull me away from beating Lloyd, but i turned around, and accidently cut Wisp's arm. This aws bad, it was a golden weapon, so the chances of her arm being broken, are certain.

What have i done?...

Blood started pouring from her arm, and she cried really loud. "COLE YOU BASTERD!" i heard Lloyd yell from behind me, but before he could get me, i jumped onto my vehicle, and drove off.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I tried to ignore the pain on my face. I ran over to Wisp. "Wisp, talk to me, calm down!" i tried to stop her crying, but she couldn't. "SOMEBODY CALL THE HOSPITAL!" i yelled, Zane ran out with the phone in his hand, and then gasped at Wisp's arm. He dialled 999, and the air ambulance was here in 5 minutes. "please make sure she is safe!" i told them, but the took me too, due to my bloody face. "how did this happen?" the ambulance asked. "i walked into a pole." The usual excuse. He shook his head, "tell the truth!" he gave me a stern look.

"i got beaten up, but then my... friend, got cut." I said not bothering with details. "its more than a cut! Shes got a broken arm, and needs to stay in hospital for at least 6 weeks." He said. I almost cried. 6 WEEKS!? I cant leave her in a hospital for 6 WEEKS!

Wisp's P.O.V

I opened my eyes, and saw blurs...

I couldn't see much...

I heard fuzzy voices...

I felt a needle in my hand, and my sight and hearing was now clear.

"w-where the hell am i!?" i asked, sitting up, but seeing a cast on my arm. "in the hospital, miss." A doctor said, then left the room.

I was watching T.V, when the speaker came on. "Lloyd Garmadon, to visit Patient 194!" it said, then the door opened. "Lloyd!" i smiled, and he came over, and hugged me, which was for only 5 seconds. (DAMN!) "do you feel any better?" he asked me. "a bit, but my arm is killing me still!" i frowned. "i bought you something!" he smiled, and handed me box. I started to open it, and saw a gorgeous silver bracelet, with a heart on it. "oh Lloyd, thankyou! I LOVE IT!" I hugged him, with my one painless arm, and started crying. "its only small compared to what i got you for your birthday!" he smirked. Oh shoot! My birthday was in 2 days! "2 days..." i gulped. "hey, don't worry, you won't be stuck here, i asked the hospital for you to come back home early!" he smiled. "really!? YAHOO!" i fist-pumped the air, with my arm, not the broken one, and then covered my mouth. "little too loud?" i asked. "yup!" Lloyd laughed.


	15. craziest cchapter EVEEEEEERRRRRR!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I cant wait till tomorrow! We are throwing a party for Wisp! "hey Lloyd!" it was Cole, i wanted to run, thinking he would beat me up again, but he didn't. "look, i know you might not forgive me, but i am really, really sorry for what happened yesterday... i let stupid jealousy take over me, and i understand if you don't forgive me. I know your mad" i wanted to accept his apology, but he broke Wisp'a arm! "you damn right im mad! But ill let it slide. For now, if Wisp is mad or upset at you, then so am i!" i said, then held my hand out. We shook hands. "thanks buddy!" he went to hug me. "_don't push it_!" i snarled. "sorry" he walked off.

"lets set this party up!" Nya cheered.

_**Time Skip**_

Wisp's P.O.V

I woke up and i mean, WOKE UP! I shot up in the hospital bed, not caring about my broken arm, and went to reception. "taxi to the comic store please!" i said, that was where Lloyd was picking me up. "ok, and might i sssay, thats a beautiful bracccelet." The woman said... i though she was a woman... why did she extend her s's? Something was wrong... "ok thanks" i said, i was about to walk away when she grabbed my good arm "don't worry im not bad, im just covering for a friend of mine." She took her wig off, "im Selma, im a hybnobrai." She shook my hand. "oh, your Skales wife, nice to meet you!" i smiled, just then my taxi pulled up. "goodbye, hope to see you round!" i waved.

After 10 mins, i got out of the taxi. "HEY!" the man yelled. "im just getting my purse!" i said. "28 dollars!" he held out his hand. "28 DOLLARS!?" i repeated, astonished. "oh no, sorry, 8 dollars" he said, banging his money counter. I sighed in relief, and handed him the 8 dollars.

I sat on the chair, reading a book, waiting for Lloyd. I was an hour early, so i went to get another book. As i searched the shelves, i heard screams. "what the heck?" i poked my head, towards the counter, to see a man with a gun, asking for all the stores money. "hey! Get outta here!" i yelled. "or what, you gonna scream!?" he laughed at me. I didn't know spinjitzu yet, and i wouldn't try, i had a broken arm! I closed my eyes, and concentraited, trying to get some light. "what the heck is she doing!?" the man laughed, asking for the money again.

Suddenly, i opened my eyes, and they blared with light, i looked at him, and pointed at him, the light blinding him. "AAH! MY EYES! IT BUUUURNS!" he cried, running away. I collapsed to the floor, my eyes turned blue again. "whoa!" i heard a voice say. I turned around, to see... "Jay?" he looked at me. "do i know you?" he said. "yes, its me, Wisp!" i said. "really? Because Wisp never had a tail..." he said pointing at my tail. "oh crap!" i ran out of the store. Bad idea, Lloyd was there. "hey Wisp!" he smiled and waved, patting Ultra. "uh, could you like. Give me a minute?" i said. "uh, yeah sure ill wait here!" he said.

I ran inside, into the bathroom. I should have remembered... Pythor put a spell on me...

_**Flashback**_

_Right infront of me, was Pythor. "w-what do y-you want?" i said. "oh, nothing, apart from, hmm, lets see, you power!" he snarled, what? My __power?__ I don't have any power. Im just a girl who got __sucked __into her flipping laptop! "i don't have any power, infact, i have no idea what the heck your on about!" i shouted. He burst out laughing. "haaahahahahaha! You don't even know you have powers!? PATHETIC!" he yelled._

_I could feel my blood boiling. "what did you just say!?" i growled. "i said, your PATHETIC!" he repeated. I felt a lot of wind, suddenly whirling round me, was this a power or something? I tried to use it, but phythor hit me with a stick, "OW! What was that for!?" i yelled. "im trying to knock you out!" he replied. "well dumbo, you failed!" i laughed._

_He went to hit me again, but i ducked. "missed me!" i said. He growled, he waved his hand and muttered something under his breath, i had wolf fags for a moment..._

_**End of flashback**_

I never told anyone, they would think im crazy. Suddenly, the fangs came in my mouth. I had to tell Lloyd, or- ears came up.

I ran outside. "Lloyd help!" he looked at me confused, i showed him my ears, tail and fangs. "whoa... what. The hell. Happened?" he asked me.

After i told him the story, my skin went furry. "dangit!" i said. "will you turn into a full wolf?" Lloyd asked. "yes, but only for a day, i will also be able to control myself. (unlike Cole)..." i muttered the last part. "so, lets go to the bounty, and i can tell Sensei, he might have some Tea for it." he said. "Tea?" i frowned. Then a snout grew, "*bark*" i couldn't speak, claws appeared. I started to howl, as a flash, and i was a wolf...

Lloyd's P.O.V

I took Wisp home to the Bounty. "SUPRI-se..." they looked at Wisp. "Lloyd, why did you bring a wolf here?" Kai asked me. "its Wisp" i said. "yeah right!" Kai laughed. "he is telling the truth, due to my calculations, this is Wisp!" zane looked suprized. "so we'll throw the party tomorrow." I said. And we left it at that.

_**Time Skip**_

It was weird, my girlfriend was a wolf! She coulnt get on top of the bunk, it was funny watching her try. So she stayed up longer. She developed more dog-like features, we started playing tug-of-war with my socks, she chased her tail and even caught a rat... ew.

I wanted to go to bed, but i couldn't, i felt like i needed to keep an eye on Wisp. As a wolf, she might do something stupid, like...

Jump off the bounty

Howl all night

Eat my socks

Try to climb the bunk

I felt sorry for her. She kept whimpering, and jumping at the bunk. Then it hit me!

I fell asleep that night, with Wisp on the end on the bottom bunk, like a dog.


	16. The Best Birthday Ever!

Wisp's P.O.V

I was woken up, by loads of noise, i was still a wolf... Lloyd must've gone already, because he wasn't in here, i didn't feel too good... i jumped off of the bed, and felt my right arm hurting, was i turning back into a human? Wait, not a human, a LEGO person... i wonder what school was without me... did they notice i was gone?

I was shaken out of my thoughts, by realizing, i had nothing but pants and a vest on... at least i had something! I quickly got dressed into a beautiful velvet emerald green dress, and put a green headband in my hair. I made sure i put my bracelet on too.

Here i go... time for my birthday, forget yesterday, that was a dog-tastophie!

I walked in the door, but it was pitch black... i used my light to make a torch, and put them in the corners of the room, only to be blown out, byt the lights coming on, and everyone shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" WOW! There was a huge cake, with a candle on the top '13' and on the side of the cake, it said... 'Dear Wisp, Love Everyone!' "Aww thankyou guys so much!" i screamed, and we all had a group hug, except for Cole, who just looked at us. I held my hand out for him, and he joined in the hug, i forgive friends, (not Pythor) i don't know why that popped into my head...

"can we eat the cake!? PLEASE!?" Cole was already exited! He LOVED cake. "yes Cole, we can eat the cake!" i laughed, as his eyes grew as wide as a tennis ball, which was actually quite creepy.

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Misako and Garmadon. "MOM DAD!" Lloyd ran up to them hugging them. "we heard about Wisp's birthday, Selma told us!" Misako smiled warmly. "you know Selma?" Lloyd looked at me. "yeah, she was at the hospital desk." I said. I don't know why, but we all burst out laughing.

_**Time Skip**_

"PRESENT TIME!" Sensei yelled, that was unlike him, he's usually calm! "i wanted to yell that!" Garmadon complained. "well i beat you to it!" Sensei laughed. "oh, is that so!?" they both started playfully arguing, while me, Lloyd and Misako, started laughing our socks off!

Once the two Garmadon brothers had stopped arguing, i opened all the presents.

I opened a red one, 'to Wisp, have a fiery birthday, from Kai'. Inside, was a green bamboo staff, which i've always wanted! "wow! Thanks Kai!" i said

Next, i opened a blue one, 'to Wisp, have a blast, from Jay'. Inside that one, was a box with a note, i didn't read it aloud... 'i got you a night light, its blue, but i don't want to embarrass you, so i kept it in a box!'. "thanks Jay!" i smiled at him almost laughing, he did the same. "what was it?" Cole asked, i tapped the end of my nose.

Third, i opened a nice white one, 'dear Wisp, have an ICE birthday, from Zane' i smiled, and opened it, whoa! Ski's! I got exited and thought of me skiing. Wow i think i need practice! "thanks Zane!" i smiled at him, he smiled back.

I opened a black one, 'to Wisp, happy birthday, from Cole' inside the box, was a few comics, and books, Cole must have seen me looking in the book store. "cool! Thanks Cole!" i said "no prob!" he smiled, still flirting, but he knows not to make it obvious.

I opened another pretty gold one, 'to Wisp, have a great birthday, from Sensei Wu' inside was some... tea? It had a note – this tea allows you to turn invisible, you only need a sip, so it will last a long time!' there where little pouches, about the size of a marshmallow. "awesome! Thanks Sensei!" i quickly ate one, and because Jay wasn't looking, he panicked. "where did she go!?" she shot his head around. "im here" i said. Everyone laughed. "use water to turn back" Sensei said, so i did. "oh shes there!" Jay sighed in relief.

Next, i opened a dark purple one, 'To Wisp, happy birthday, from Monty' i looked again. "who's monty?" i asked. Everyone looked at Garmadon. "me" he waved. "that explained why your name was your last name then" i said, he laughed. Inside, was a Tablet (like an iPad). "Thanks Monty!" i smiled at him, "now you can play that rebooted game!" Lloyd laughed, knowing i loved it. "hey! Its a good game!" we all laughed.

The next one, was a pretty pink one, 'dear Wisp, have a wonderful birthday, from Misako' i opened it, and it was a gorgeous collection of tops, and other clothes. "wow! Thanks Misako!" we both smiled, because under it, was a stuffed green ninja, that only Misako and I saw!

Finally, was a lovely Green present, it was huge! It had a big note too!

'Dear Wisp...

Happy Birthday!

You are really pretty, and kind, not to mention an awesome GF, i hope to get this Pythor rubbish over with, so you can use this stuff!

Love, Lloyd

Xxxxxx'

After i read it, i almost cried, was sat next to me and saw me tearing up. When i undone the ribbon, which i put in my hair after, tying it to my headband, i took the lid off. Inside was –

A green basketball

A green radio

And a green iPod!

All in my favourite colour! "OMG THANKYOU!" i hugged him, almost squishing him. "cant... breath!" he said. "sorry!" i let go of him. "this was by far, the BEST birthday EVER!" i screeched. If only mom could see me now... in Ninjago, best friends, a BOYFRIEND!

_**Time Skip**_

I went to Lloyd and I's room with Lloyd, but he told me to be quiet...

When he opened the door... "OMG! YOU GOT A PUPPY!" i squealed way too loud, thankfully, the others knew that would happen anyway! It was a black German Sheppard Puppy. "you can name him!" Lloyd said. I hugged him really hard, but let go so i didn't squeeze the life out of him. "thank you so much Lloyd!" i started tearing up.

"I'd do anything for you!" he said. "i would do anything for you too!" i said. "name him then!" he laughed. "Cooper!" i said. "wow that was quick!" he said "i know, my... mom... used to have a dog at my age, his name was cooper, he was a German Sheppard, except, he wasn't black, he was tan." I almost cried mentioning my mom...

Lloyd was looking at me, so was I, well, at him, not me! I felt i was getting closer...

Lloyd's P.O.V

I was leaning towards Wisp, i couldn't stop! We both closed our eyes, and... We kissed... OH MY OVERLORD! I KISSED WISP! Will she hate me? Will she hurt me? Run off? Nothing... she just sat there... smiling?

Wisp's P.O.V

HOLY CRAP! HE KISSED ME! LLOYD GARMADON, THE GREEN/GOLD NINJA, HAS JUST KISSED ME! I must've been sat there like a statue, because Lloyd waved his hand in front of my face. "omg... the dog is gone!" he said, i snapped into realitly. "where!?" i said looking around, the puppy was right next to me. "just trying to wake you up!" he laughed.

I couldn't sleep that night, i was so happy!

This had been the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!


	17. Kidnapped

**Hey guys, im really enjoying writing this! I cant wait till the sequel! I need some ideas, so plz PM me! By thr way, this is a week after her birthday!**

Wisp's P.O.V

"wisp... wake up... WAKE UP!" i was woken up by Lloyd, and fell out of bed, he started laughing. "har har very funny!" i said, blowing my hair out of my eyes and getting up. "sorry!" he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "so, um... im bored" Lloyd shrugged. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, is bored!?" he blushed when i said his full name. "don't call me that!" he frowned. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" i shouted, then ran away, knowing he would chase me. "get back here Wisp!" he yelled, panting. "you'll have to catch me!" i yelled back, running faster. I accidently tripped on a broken floor board, and flew off the bounty. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" i yelled, then cannonballed into the sea. "WISP!" i heard Lloyd yell. "im fine!" i shouted but he pointed behind me. When i looked, there was like, 10, contrictai. "HOLY CRAP!" i screamed, and tried to swim away, but my foot was stuck on seaweed. "Lloyd! Help!" i cried. "Hang On!" he shouted, then jumped off board.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I jumped down into the water, as the constrictai surrounded Wisp. She looked terrified, because they where her most feared snakes. "i tried to use my elements, but it was too wet. I climbed the rope, back to the bounty, and went to get help, because Wisp was surrounded.

Wisp's P.O.V

I sat there, surrounded. "go away! SHOO!" i shouted. It obviously didn't work. "omg, look! A shark!" i tried to trick them, but it didn't work, just then something dragged me underwater...

I opened my eyes, because i felt dry. Where was i? I was in like, a bubble? "hello?" i said, scared. Someone popped the bubble. It was still dry. I looked around, a dome. I looked up... Constrictai Genral...

"hmmm, what do we have here?" he said. "why did you bring me here!?" i asked. "Pythor wantssss your power sssstupid girl!" he hissed, literally! "HEY! Im not stupid, you are!" i shouted. "im not sssstupid!" he growled. "oh yeah, then whats 28 + 22 divided by 5!?" i asked him. "uh, 8!" he guessed – WRONG! "NO! Its 10! Dumb-ass!" i laughed. He suddenly wrapped his tail around me, not killing me though. "this is why i hate snakes!" i said. He squeezed tighter. My arm started hurting, still broken. "hey stop it! ive got a broke arm you know!" i shouldn't have said that, now he knows my weak spot! He squeezed _even_ tighter, i started crying.

"little baby gonna cry?" he chuckled. "lemme go!" i cried. "why should i!?" he growled. "or... ill hurt you!" thats all i could think of. "HA! Yeah right!" he snarled. He didn't squeeze any tighter, or he'd kill me! I carried on crying, because i couldn't use spinjitzu, 1- i havnt learnt, and 2- i have a broken arm!" he finally let go, but i was too weak to move. "get up!" he said. I didn't move. "GET UP!" he yelled louder. I still didn't move. He got a rope, and tied it to my hands, then to the wall.

_**Time Skip**_

I opened my eyes, to see, nothing. It was dark, so i wriggled out of the rope, it was easy. I sat on the floor, and made a light, using my power. I started to sing.

No P.O.V

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Yeah i was in the dark, i was falling hard, with an open heart_

_Im wide awake_

_How did i read the stars so wrong_

_Im wide awake_

_And now its clear to me, that everything you see, aint always what is seems_

_Im wide awake_

_Yeah i was dreaming for so long. I wish i knew then. What i know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts, You made it so sweet, Till i woke up, on, on the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_Im letting go tonight_

_Yeah im falling from cloud 9_

_Im wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep, I picked up every piece, And landed on my feet_

_Im wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_Im wide awake_

_Yeah i am born again, out of the lions den, I don't have to pretend_

_And its too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

_I wish i knew then, what i know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, Till i woke up, ON, ON THE CONCRETE!_

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_Im letting go tonight_

_Yeah im falling from cloud 9_

_Im wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I am trying to hold on_

_Im wide awake_

_God knows that i tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_Im not blind anymore! _**(pink swirls dance around Wisp)**

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Yeah im falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_You know im letting go tonight!_

_Yeah im falling from cloud 9!_

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

_Im wide awake_

Wisp's P.O.V

After i finished singing, i saw the pink swirls. "whoa did i do that?" i said to my self, i waved my finger in a heart, and it made a pink heart. Then it screamed. "OW MY EARS!" i complained. This must be used against pythor... WHISTLE! My whistle is the sacred flute's tune! Why didn't i think of that before!? I started to practice...

_**Time Skip**_

"here, eat this." A constrictai came over and threw a bowl of slop infront of me. "ew, what the heck is this junk!?" i asked, disgusted. "leftovers from Cole's cooking we found, enjoy!" he laughed, and walked off. "grr, stupid snakes!" i tried the food, but because it was Cole's cooking, i spat it out.

Suddenly, a little hybnobrai came out of nowhere, and thrown in the cell by the Constrictai Genral. But it wasn't any ordinary hybnobrai. "Skales junior?" i frowned. "who are you? He was scared. "oh, im Wisp, i know you mom, Selma." I smiled at him. "why are you here?" i asked him. "they are using me as bait to get the Hybnobrai back on Pythors side!" he growled. "come and sit with me, ill make a fire to keep warm." I said, he sat next to me, and i used my light to make a SAFE fire, not a crazy one. "You're a ninja too!?" he exclaimed. "Yep a gold Ninja!" i said a little too loud. "you have four elements?" he asked. "Yes, music, wind, water and light!" i said. "have you tried spinjitzu?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and frowned. "ive got a broken arm" i said. "if you have water element, cant you purify it?" he asked. I facepalmed myself, why didn't i think of that!? "i never thought of it, thanks kiddo!" i used my water element, and purified it, placing it on my broken arm, and then taking the cast off. "whew! Thats better!" i smiled. "now i need to try spinjitzu!" i said. Skales Jr. Watched me fail, 25 times!

The 26th try, i made a gold spark, but not spinjitzu. Comeone Wisp! You can do this! I spun around, and felt like i was flying, i opened my eyes, and was a gold tornado around me, then i stopped. "I DONE IT!" i yelled, but just then, the Constrictai Genral came in, "sssstupid girl! You'll never get out of here!" he snarled. "oh yeah, i just learnt spinjitzu!" I smirked, then went to spin, but he wrapped his tail around me. "WISP!" Skales Jr. Shouted. I couldn't think strait, until i remembered! Whistle! I started to whistle, and the Constrictai Genral covered his ears. "how did you learn to whisssstle the ssssacred flute tune!?" he hissed. "powers! You slithery slimy snake!" i poked my tongue out at him, grabbed Skales Jr. And ran for it, i found a tunnel leading right to Ninjago City, in front of the comic store!

"Excuse me?" i asked the guy at the counter "can i borrow your phone please?" i asked. He pointed to the back room, so i went there. I called up Selma. "hello?" she said "hi Selma, its me Wisp, i found your son, come the the comic store ASAP!" i said, then hung up. She was here in minutes. "SKALES JR.!" She cried, and hugged him. "MOMMY!" he cried back. "thankyou so much Wisp! How can i repay you?" Selma said. "um, well i could use a lift please?" i asked. "sure! Anything for you my dear!" and with that, i was home on the bounty. Hungry, bruised, and tired. I saw Lloyd, he looked at me, in anger. "where the hell have you been!?" he asked, thinking i wandered off. "when i came back with help, the constrictai said you escaped!" he shouted. "and you believed them!?" i frowned. "well, i don't know!" he still sounded angry. "well, FYI, i was kidnapped, and treated like s**t! So don't f*****g be mad at me!" i ran of to my room, crying.

Lloyd's P.O.V

She started swearing and crying, then ran off. What have i done? I made her cry, because i was angry, i have to admit, i thought i sounded pretty scary too! I ran after her.

**So, how do you like this VERY long chapter? Good? Good!**

**Lloyd: hi**

**Me: hi- wait, i told you to get rid of that key!**

**Lloyd: i did!**

**Me: how are you still here then?**

**Lloyd: no fudging idea**

**Me: really?**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Me: thats what i thought!**

**Sensei: got any tea?**

**Me: yeah sure, here you go- WHAT THE HECK!?**

**Lloyd: i let him in!**

**Me: LLOYD!**

**Lloyd: LOL!**

**Lloyd and Sensei: *POOF***

**Wisp: LOL they're gone!**

**Me: why don't you all leave me alone!?**

**Wisp: ok *leaves***

**Me: hello? Any one there? Oh well! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. RANDOM CHAPTER

Wisp's P.O.V

I ran away from Lloyd. I slammed my door shut behind me, and flopped on my bed. Why did he listen to those stupid snakes!? I was KIDNAPPED! He makes me so mad! But I can't stay mad forever. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I ran after Wisp, she slammed her door and I knocked on it. "Wisp open up!" I said through the door. No answer. I'll leave her and speak to her in the morning.

Nya's P.O.V

I woke up at the sound of a glass shattering on the floor. "What the crackers?" I got up and ran to the kitchen. I peeked around the corner of the door, watching Wisp trying to cook breakfast. "Oh crap! Stupid glass!" she cursed. "Um, Wisp are you ok?" I walked in the kitchen. "Uh…. Yeah, just, making breakfast. Well, trying." She frowned. "Here, let me help" I walked over to the fridge and got some eggs.

Wisp's P.O.V

Nya started helping me make breakfast, and it was actually quite fun! "So uh, what happened between you and Lloyd?" Nya asked. "Oh, uh well, I um…." I couldn't think of what to say. "It's ok, me and jay fall out all the time!" she laughed. I went to flip a pancake, when Lloyd came in, I dropped the pancake. "oops." I frowned. "Hi wisp, I'm sorry about, yesterday." He didn't smile. "It's ok, I'm sorry for going off on one too" I said.

I made some more pancakes and placed them on the table. "BREAKFAST!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Geez, loud!" jay came in the room covering his ears. Once everyone was settled eating, it was quite peaceful. "Awkward silence" Kai said. "Hey wisp, you ok?" Cole asked. "Yeah, I just, miss my brother." I said frowning sadly. "Oh, we didn't know you had a brother." Zane said. "He's not my real brother, he just looks after me, but he is kind of my brother." I said. "Well, we could try and find him!" Lloyd smiled. "i-don't think so guys, thanks anyway…" I walked off trying not to cry.

Sensei's P.O.V

I followed Wisp. "Wisp, may I come in?" I asked knocking on her door. "yes" is all I heard. I walked in, wisp was on her bed crying. I sat on the bottom bunk. "your brother IS here." I said. "w- what are y- you on a- about?" she sobbed. "when we found you, your brother was lurking by, did he have black spikey hair?" I asked. "yes, you mean, he's HERE!?" she asked, obviously exited. I nodded. She jumped off of her bed and went crazy. "ok, im leaving now." I left.

Wisp's P.O.V

I started to pack my rucksack, when Lloyd came in. "Hey Wisp, why are you packing?" he asked tilting his head. "I'm going to find my brother." I said, putting my rucksack on my back. "Can I come with you please?" he pleaded making puppy eyes. "I'm not sure" I frowned. "Please? I promise I'll be good!" he begged. "Fine!" I laughed. He got up and packed his bag and we left.


	19. IM BACK BABY!

**Hey Guys, I finally got my laptop fixed, so now I can get back to my stories! I also heard that you guys dont want it to be a crossover with wolfblood, so ill delete that chapter now, and I need your help with that OC! (my brother) so thanks! REVEIW YOUR OC IDEAS! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	20. PIZZA!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I collapsed onto the cold hard floor. "WISP! we... need... to... take a BREAK!" I whined. "oh shut your whining Lloyd! Its been 25 minutes!" She laughed. "yeah, haha, laugh away!" I frowned. Just then, something ran past us. "what. Was. That?" I got up and went over to Wisp. "uh, probably nothing..." she sounded scared. It ran past us again. "i wanna go home now!" she grabbed by hand, and we ran, only to trip over a bunch of marbles. "OW!" I said when I hit the floor. "Wisp, you ok?" I helped her up. "yeah... I think." she said. "we need to go, now!" I took her hand, and we ran off.

? P.O.V

I was SO close! I had followed Holly **(I changed the Elizabeth name to Holly because I prefer it)** home, because I didn't know where she was going, then she was sucked into her laptop, I went to check it out, but then got sucked in too! I have been following her around ever since we got here, she doesnt know where I am. I dont like the looks of that guy with her either...

Wisp's P.O.V

Once we got to the bounty, Sensei greeted us. "did you find your brother?" he asked me. "no, but we where being followed!" I said. "hmm, that might have been your brother" Sensei said. "oh, didnt think of that" I cringed. "whos turn is it to cook?" Lloyd asked. "Wisp" he looked at me. "ME!?" I almost did a little happy dance. "Pizza?" Lloyd suggested. "if you help me!" I dragged him into the kitchen.

"OK, we already have pizza bases in the cupboard" Lloyd said. "good, I got the toppings!" I jumped over to the side to help Lloyd. There where 2. we covered them in paste, then cheese. "hmm... too plain!" Lloyd said. I walked over to the fridge to get the peperoni. "got it!" I threw it to Lloyd, who caught it with perfection. "show-off!" I laughed shutting the fridge.

We had finished the Pizzas, and put then in the oven. "nice!" I said.

Zane's P.O.V

"Wow Guys! This pizza is awesome!" Jay complimented Holly and Lloyd. "yes, it is very nice!" I smiled. I thought I was the only good cook here! " well Zane, your not the only great cook around here!" Lloyd laughed, soon everyone was laughing, including myself!


	21. OMG

Lloyd's P.O.V

I was woken up by a loud THUD! "What the hell!?" I jumped up, and saw the door wide open. "Wisp!?" I couldn't see her on the top bunk. "WISP!?" I started to panic. "LLOYD! HE-" I heard her scream my name, but she was cut off. "HANG ON IM COMING!" I used my spinjitzu to run faster onto the deck. I saw Wisp tied up with duct tape over her mouth. "Wisp!" I ran over to her. "who did this!?" I took the duct tape off. "behind y-" I got hit in the back of the head. "LLOYD!" she screamed. I tried to stay awake... must... get...up...

Wisp's P.O.V

I was almost saved, but the intruder just knocked out my boyfriend. "LLOYD!" I cried. I've had enough! I used mylight to burn the rope, and used my spinjitzu to attack the intruder. "HOLLY!" he shouted. "wh-what!?" I let go of him, to be precise... my brother...

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but to make up for the missing time, or whatever, im posting lots! I am so exited to write the sequel! Im gonna keep doing loads of World Of My Dreams, because its exiting! All the storied I have favorited, are the ones I read and love! I get so many ideas from them, so please go ahead and read theirs! Theyre amazing!**

**Big thanks to wizars101, for inspiring me!**

**Me: Hey Lloyd...**

**Lloyd: what?**

**Me: cheese burger!**

**Lloyd: what!?**

**Me: I dont know.**

**Lloyd: your strange...**

**Me: aww, you get me!**

**Lloyd: REVEIW!**

**Me: ill be doing a halloween chapter!**


	22. DUN DUN DUUUUN!

**OK! I got the OC name and personality from my friend, so here it is!**

Wisp's P.O.V

"Toby?" I frowned. "yeah, nice way to greet your brother!" he said. "YOU TIED ME UP!" I scratched kicking his shin. "OW!" he yelped. "and you hurt Lloyd!" I ran over to Lloyd. "Lloyd? Wake up! Are you ok!?" I shook my boyfriend, he wouldn't wake up. "you bloody idiot!" I yelled at Toby. "you should'nt have a boyfriend at your age!" my brother said. "i dont care! It doesnt mean you can knock him out! These people are not like us!" I cried still trying to wake Lloyd up. "they're LEGO!" Toby laughed. "well I prefer this than home!" I said. It went silent. "why do you want to stay here Holly?" Toby asked. "because I have no friends at home, school hates me, and ive always dreamed of being here! Not at some crappy school where every one bullies you! Primary stinks!" I said.

"who's there!?" we heard a voice. "oh crap! Its Kai!" I bit my lip. "so what another kid!" Toby puffed. "actually, he's your age, and very protective over Lloyd!" I said. "Wisp, who's that!?" Kai asked. "this is my brother, Toby" I said with o emotion other than anger. "WHAT HAPPENED TO LLOYD!?" Kai yelled. I looked at my brother. Kai formed fire in his hands and went to charge at Toby. "ENOUGH!" Sensei came out. "we are in so much trouble!" I cringed. "Kai, inside now!" Sensei pointed inside. "Wisp, who is this!?" he frowned. "My brother." I stood strait. "what happened to Lloyd?" Sensei ran over to Lloyd. "Toby, why dont you tell him!?" I growled. "i knocked him out..." my brother said with shame. "what am I saying!just a bunch of LEGO people!" he laughed. "TOBY!" I screeched in anger. "oh dear... your not from this universe, are you Wisp?" Sensei asked. "no..." I started to cry. "screw this!" I jumped off the bounty. "HOLLY!" Toby screamed.


	23. RISE OF THE ANACONRAI!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I could hear voices. About 2 voices, kai and sensei? "ugh, wh-what happened?" I asked, getting up. "you were knocked out by your 'girlfriend's' brother!" kai sounded angry. "wh-where is she?" I stood up. "we dont know, she jumped off the bounty." Nya came in. "what!? No, we have to find her!" I yelled. "easy Lloyd, you just woke up after being knocked out!" Kai pulled me back onto the sofa. "also, she isnt from here..." My Uncle looked down. "what do you mean?" I asked him. "long story." he said. "ive got all day!" I wanted to know. "OK..."

Toby's P.O.V

"HEY YOU!" I saw Lloyd run up to me. "take THIS!" he punched my face. "i deserved that!" **(that was from wizard101!) **"your damn right you bastard!" Kai came over. "hothead..." I muttered. "so, what now?" Kai said. "we have to find my sister!" I said. "sound familiar kai!?" Lloyd laughed. "harhar! VERY funny Lloyd!" Kai crossed his arms. "im afraid once we find her, you must be sent home." The old man said. "YES FINALY!" I yelled. "NO! Wisp cant leave!" Lloyd cried. "oh grow up you wimp!" I said, which earned another punch, this time, from Kai. "I'm afraid we have to Lloyd, she isnt from here!" Kai said. "no..." Lloyd looked at his feet, sad.

Wisp's P.O.V

I was falling, very very fast! "oh crap, what do I do!?" I panicked. "NINJA-GO!" I heard a voice. "COLE!?" I yelled, watching cole spin his tornado over to me, landing on the ground of Ninjago City. "i heard the story, your not from here, but ill protect you, as a brother!" Cole said. "Thanks Cole, but, if they find me, they'll send me home, I dont want to call my world home, I want to call Ninjago my home!" I frowned. "no they wont! Lloyd loves you, and your Nya's best friend! The other guys love your cooking, you've helped them loads, and even GARMADON likes you!" Cole laughed. "heh, yeah, I guess your right, maybe Sensei will let me stay!" I smiled, Cole knew how to cheer me up! "what do you say, shall we go back to the bounty?" Cole stood up. "ok, but one more thing..."

I ran over to Doomsday Comics. I asked for the latest issue of Lloyd's favourite comic, for Lloyd. "For Lloyd?" Cole looked at the comic. "yep" I said.

Lloyd's P.O.V

we heard a sudden roar. "Thanks Ultra!" I knew that voice... "WISP!" I shouted, and ran out onto the deck to find her. "Hi Lloyd!" she smiled. I hugged her. "For you!" she handed me... "MY FAVOURITE COMIC! THANKYOU!" I yelled. "sorry for kinda, jumping of the bounty" she frowned. "Holly, we are going home. Now!" my brother came outside.

Toby's P.O.V

"Holly, we are going home. Now!" I said. She stood there for a minute. "no" she said sternly. "excuse me!?" I frowned. "no! I like it here, and your not taking me somewhere I dont want to call home!" My little sister clenched her now clamped hands... clamps... things...

"YOU ARE COMING HOME NOW! OUT OF THIS SHITTY LEGO SHIT!" I yelled. She looked scared, ive never shouted that loud, or swore infront of her like that... "your a monster!" she ran inside, Lloyd ran after her. What have I done...

Wisp's P.O.V

my brother just swore infront of me... and scared me... I ran into my room, onto the top bunk and cried. "Wisp, calm down, your not going anywhere, I wont let them take you home, I promise!" Lloyd was stood on the ladder. I wouldnt move, I just kept crying. He sat next to me. "look, I love you, and I promise this, if you want to stay, you can! My uncle wouldnt force you to leave! I mean, HELLO! Your the second GREEN NINJA! And gold ninja but I use my green its more colourful!" Lloyd made me laugh. "come on, lets go and talk to him!" Lloyd pushed me on the floor. "HEY! You meanie!" I laughed.

We walked out onto the deck, only to find someone I despised... "Pythor!" I spat his name. "hello dear, ready to DIE!?" he laughed. "the battle has begun..." Lloyd put his mask over his mouth, I repeated. "lets fight!" we prepared for battle...

**Hey guys! So, how did you like this chapter? I had a lot of ideas, cause I had NO sleep last night, damn you Jay! You made the weather bad! Anyway, this story is almost over! I cant wait to start the sencond one, it will probably be today! Its a High School one! Its gonna be a great last chapter!**

**-Wisp**

**btw in the second story, Lloyd might start calling Wisp by her real name, Holly! She actually nicked the name Wisp from Jay's dragon, LOL! XD**


	24. FINAL CHAPTER

**Hey guys, I havnt done a Disclamer in a while so...**

**Disclamer**

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO... yet...**

No P.O.V

just as it was foretold, the final battle between Pythor and the two green ninja, has begun!

Wisp was the first to shoot. "Take THIS!" she threw a ball of light, blinding pythor, so Lloyd could shoot. "ICE!" Lloyd shot ice at Pythor, freezing him.

Wisp's P.O.V

"what now?" I asked. "dunno, we froze him, mayb-" he was cut off by a constrictai coming on board. "crap!" I said. "you have got to be kidding me!" Lloyd facepalmed, as the serpentine broke Pythor free. "you think your the only one with powers!?" Pythor laughed. "i dont like the sound of this!" I said. Pythor shot a ball of fire at me, which sent me flying back, hitting the wall. "ow!" I said. "NOBODY hurt my GIRLFRIEND!" Lloyd yelled, shooting a green orb at Pythor, which hit him in the side of his face, burning it. My stomach has a burn mark, which hurt like heck!

I tried getting up, but I couldnt. "ah!" I cried. "Wisp!" Lloyd came running over. "its ok, I got the first aid kit!" Nya came running over. "no, im fine, I just, need to get, up!" I got up.

"lets finish this!" I used my spinjitzu to get rid of the constrictai. I had no other choice but to try and combine my powers. "OK Holly, you can do this!" I used my hands to form a tiny green orb, it was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger... "WISP! LET IT GO! ITS TOO BIG!" Lloyd shouted. "DIE BASTARD!" I threw it at Pythor. "NOOOOoooo!" he exploded...

Lloyd's P.O.V

He's dead... "we won!" I cheered. "Wisp?" she wouldn't move. "WISP!?" I ran over to her. She had a nasty burn on her stomach and arm. "Wisp, please wake up!" I cried. Nothing. "Wisp... Holly..." I shook her...

I sat there, she was gone... it couldn't be true... "*cough Cough* dammit!" Wisp shot up coughing. "WISP!" I yelled. Hugging her tight. "can't, BREATH!" she wheezed. "sorry!" I laughed. She kissed me on the lips... I sat there smiling. "come on! Lets CELEBRATE!" she jumped up, then fell back down. "OUCH!" she held her stomach. "Nya, we need you!" I said.

Wisp's P.O.V

Nya had helped my arm so I could use my water to get rid of the burns. "glad thats over!" I laughed. "Lloyd is waiting for you" Cole came in. "kk, be right back!" I ran into mine and Lloyd's room, to be greeted by Cooper. "hey puppy!" I hugged him. "Lloyd? Where are you?" I said, looking at a box. I read the note: OPEN ME. "ok..." I opened the box. "BOO!" Lloyd jumped out. "AGH!" I screamed, pushing Lloyd backwards. "LOL!" I laughed. Lloyd got up. "guess what!?" he said. "what?..." I tilted my head. "Uncle said you can stay!" he smiled. "OMG YAY!" I screamed.

"Goodbye Toby, have fun back home!" I hugged my brother goodbye. "you be nice to my sister!" Toby ruffled Lloyd's hair. "DONT TOUCH HIS HAIR!" I joked. "be good Holly!" my brother hugged me. "I'll take the Big Brother roll!" Cole laughed. Toby walked through the portal.

"so, Wisp, can I call you Holly now?" Lloyd asked. "Really?" I laughed. He made puppy dog eyes. "OK!" I laughed. "Lets go to the doughnut shop, Holly!" Lloyd Bowed. "Let us go then, DUMBO!" I laughed, running off while making the floor wet. "HEY!" Lloyd yelled.

**Well, there you have it! This story is COMPLETE! you know whats next! World Of My Dreams 2: High School**

**Lloyd: Nice chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Lloyd: can we actually go get a doughnut now!?**

**Me: yes!**

**Lloyd: WAHOO!**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
